


Seeing Red

by eevaeon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, I got rid of like all of them though for the sake of my sanity, I mean I say underage but Stiles is almost 18 so it's not like anything super inappropriate, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Little Red Stiles, M/M, Mates, Not gonna lie I am totally for those kinky ass red riding hood costumes, Possessive Behavior, This used to have a lot more tags ok, wtf I started this in 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaeon/pseuds/eevaeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started on Halloween.</p><p>A bit of red. A hint of skin. And one very jealous alpha.</p><p>(And a lot of midnight ramblings from the author)</p><p>[I wrote this sporadically during a period of 2 years or so and I never really read it so it's a little convoluted and unnescessarily lengthy sorry]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THIS TOO BECAUSE SERIOUSLY THIS WAS GOING TO BE A ONE SHOT BUT THEN IT TURNED OUT THAT IT WAS LIKE NOPE IT'S JUST GOING TO, YOU KNOW, HEAD IN THIS DIRECTION OVER HERE. COMPLETELY NOT MY FAULT. IT WAS MIDNIGHT WRITING. AND YOU KNOW HOW WELL THAT GOES. SORRY SORRY SORRY.

"Sorry I'm late! You see there was this huge mess with the outfit, I couldn't pull on the hose correctly! Or are they called leggings? Tights? Stockings? I have no idea. Anyways they were really difficult, like I couldn't figure out whether they were inside out or not so finally I just yanked them on and then I couldn't even find the freakin-" Stiles rambled on as the rest of the pack stared at him. Though, the 'him' was debatable. 

 

Stiles was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood. Or, well, maybe Red Riding Hood would be a more apt description. Derek eyed Stiles up, inch by inch. Black stilettos, surprisingly steadier than expected. Fishnet stockings that hugged-

 

"Dude, did you shave your legs?!" Scott gaped as the group focused their attention on Stiles' legs. Stiles blushed and responded with something that Derek ignored in favor of taking in the rest of the teenager's outfit. The skirt was short, ridiculously short. Short on a girl, short on Stiles. It was a petticoat sort of thing, scarlet red material that rode up whenever the boy moved. Just high enough to reveal a glimpse of- and then the material would flutter over like an obnoxious veil. Derek wanted, _ached_ to just rip the offending fabric off of Stiles' body and see what tantalizing treat awaited him. He pushed the need down and moved his eyes up to see the tightly drawn corset, flared up at the top slightly for nonexistent breasts, that hugged Stiles' body like a second skin. To top the whole look off Stiles had a red hood that shimmered over his body and _oh_. Stiles' mouth. Stiles had applied red, holly berry red lipstick and his lips were just- Derek shivered with the wave of unadulterated lust that shook him. 

 

"Dude, guys, I know I look pretty awesome but I think we should head inside before you all faint or something," Stiles babbled on and led the shell-shocked group into the bar. Derek could smell the undercurrent of nervousness, anxiety that perhaps the costume wasn't as _awesome_ as he had hoped it would be. The scent all but disappeared once they got inside. 

 

Dozens of pulsing, sweating bodies filled the room. All Derek could smell was arousal, excitement, and joy. Stiles' outfit forgotten, the teenagers slipped into the crowd easily. Erica and Boyd slid together as well as Lydia and Jackson, Scott and Allison. The hormones overwhelmed Derek, so he moved away from the pounding beat of the music and opted for a drink. 

 

As he moved closer to the bar, a familiar voice grew clearer. As well as a not so familiar one. Derek growled, a sense of. . . Protectiveness? Territorial-ness? _Possession_. Derek shook the thought away and sidled up next to the pair to eavesdrop.

 

"Hey, let me buy you a drink, yeah?" A blonde guy who looked around his twenties, but Derek knew to be more in the forties, leaned over to leer over at- _Stiles._ Stiles looked pleased at the attention, blushing slightly.

 

"Uh, thanks," Stiles bowed his head, embarrassed and happy at the same time. The creepy man smirked and ordered the alcohol, the bartender quick on his feet and over with two beers quickly.

 

"Nice outfit, Red," Blondie grinned lecherously, the lust rolling off him with a dark, malicious intent underneath. Derek gritted his teeth and tried not to growl.

 

"T-Thanks," Stiles smiled, blushing harder. This seemed to please Blondie to no end, and the older man scooted closer to whisper in the teen's ear. Derek was never so glad for super-hearing than now. 

 

"Do you know how sexy you look? No one can take their eyes off you," The man purred lecherously and Derek bitterly noted the spike in Stiles' heartbeat. 

 

"I-Is that so," Stiles, normally so talkative, stuttered over his words. Derek felt jealous bile rising through his throat, but forced it down before it could take control of him and make him do something stupid, like carry Stiles off dramatically.

 

"Do you even know what your pretty mouth looks like? I can't stop imagining it on my cock," The last line was accompanied with the older guy's tongue, flicking out to sensually drag over the edge of Stiles' ear. Stiles' responsive gasp was the last straw.

 

Derek stood up abruptly and tapped Blondie, who turned impatiently.

 

"Can't you se-" The man couldn't complete his sentence as suddenly Derek's fist slammed into his flesh with a satisfying crunch. Blondie was luckily inebriated enough that he passed out once he hit the floor. Dead silence held the room as Derek's heaving frame held everyone's attention. He could see his pack smirking, Scott looking bemused as usual of course, Jackson pretending to be bored by the whole exchange, and every other human staring in horror.

 

"What-?!" Stiles looked wildly from Blondie to Derek, trying to form words before Derek grabbed the boy and slung him over his shoulder, caveman style. He rushed them outside, not stopping until they reached the Camaro and Derek's already seated Stiles and is in the driver's seat.

 

"Derek, what-" Derek growls, cutting Stiles off effectively.

 

"He touched you, he licked you," Derek glared in front of him, trying to rein in the hatred bubbling inside, the rage, the absolute possession he felt. 

 

"Uh, yeah, I mean, I am allowed to like, get it on right? Is this some werewolf thing where I have to remain celibate or something my whole life if I'm in the pack or something cause I gotta say that would rea-"

 

"He tried taking you. In front of me," Derek wanted to hit something, destroy something, someone, anything, anyone. 

 

"He-I-what?" Stiles, clueless and oblivious, stared at Derek in shock. Derek didn't deign to respond, just revved up the engine and shot off, ignoring all of Stiles' curious stares and silent questions. 

 

They skidded to a stop in front of Stiles' house, the Sheriff out. Derek growled, rushing to get Stiles into the house.

 

"Derek what's going on? Dude, seriously, I'm really confused," Stiles glanced up at Derek, who thought his heart might just beat through his chest with all the emotions he was feeling and just- Derek grabbed at the teenager's face and drew him in for a kiss. Stiles squeaked with surprise for a moment before reaching out to grasp for Derek, to bring him closer as he kissed him back relentlessly. 

 

"D-Derek?" Stiles' heartbeat speeds up as Derek slides his hand down to play with the bit of skin just above his hipbone, hands groping like there was no tomorrow. 

 

"Mine," the word was quiet, bit out like Derek didn't mean for it to slip out but Stiles heard him anyways, shivers dancing across his spine. Christ, just one word and he was falling apart at the seams.

 

"Sorry, what?" Stiles teased Derek, though with the way his heart sped up Derek knew that it was affecting him. Derek leaned down to plant his face into the crook of Stiles' neck, drawing in the boy's scent. Jesus, this kid drove him crazy.

 

"Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine," Derek punctuated every growled word with a small rock of his hips, grinding against the teenager's body in a possessive way. Stiles seemed to like it, what with how every time came with a small, restrained gasp and moan. 

 

"Y-Yours?" 

 

"Mine."

 

And then Derek bit him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THIS WAS A THING I DIDN'T THINK I'D GET IT OUT SO QUICK BUT HERE IT IS

Stiles shrieked as the teeth sank into his neck, surprise taking over until it dimmed down when he realized that the teeth were blunt and definitely human. Not fangs. Which means that Stiles wouldn't be turned. Phew. It was probably just a possessive werewolf thing, which made the whole pain and bruising teeth marks embedded in his skin a whole lot hotter. Stiles let out a shaky breath before leaning up to nip at Derek's chin. Which wasn't there anymore.

 

Derek had backed away, staring at Stiles in shock and horror. His eyes were red, though thankfully he wasn't turning or anything. He was just standing there staring at Stiles like he was afraid that he would hurt him.

 

"D-Derek?" Stiles hesitantly bit his lip, suddenly nervous. Did Derek just come to his senses? What if he had been drugged or cursed and he was only waking up and Stiles had just thrown his teenage hormones all over the alpha?

 

"Stiles," the word slipped from Derek's mouth mournfully. 

 

"Derek, what's wrong? Are you like, regretting kissing me and stuff? Did I do something wrong? Why are you looking at me like that? What's going on?" Stiles could feel his heart rate go up, the panic settling in. Derek looks at Stiles, the worry on the boy's face endearing. He draws in a breath as he readies himself to explain.

 

"I bit you," Derek exhales quickly, letting his words out in a guilty rush. 

 

"Yeah, you did. Are you worried you hurt me? I know you used human teeth so you can't turn me obviously but after I got the initial shock I thought it was pretty hot to be bitten, kind of like being marked and oh my God that's totally a werewolf thing isn't it? You guys are totally all over mark-"

 

"Stiles."

 

Stiles shut up to look at Derek, who seemed to be hosting an internal war.

 

"What's wrong?" Stiles tentatively reached out towards the older man, who instinctively leaned toward the touch before jerking away. Stiles stared at his own outstretched hand, hurt from the rejection. Derek sighed and cautiously moved closer to pull Stiles into a hug, burying his face into the teenager's neck.

 

"I bit you." 

 

"You keep saying that but I don't exactly know why that really matters."

 

After an eternity of waiting, Derek finally grinds out, "I, wolves and werewolves both. They mate for life."

 

"I swear I'm not trying to be deliberately obtuse or anything but how does that relate?" Stiles is honest to God confused and Derek can't help but find it equally frustrating and endearing. Derek groaned, the full weight of what he did crashing onto him.

 

"It's- Wolves and werewolves bond by. They mark their mate," Derek awkwardly stared to the beyond as Stiles absorbed the information.

 

". . . And the human?" Stiles hesitantly questioned, getting what Derek was trying to say but not at the same time.

 

"I'll-It doesn't. It doesn't stop. It doesn't end. And I- it's hell if you separate, for both the human and the wolf. If you reject me, then I'll. Well. The wolf and I, we're possessive," Extremely uncomfortable, Derek shifted his weight from side to side as Stiles took it in.

 

"So. So. There's no getting rid of it. This is, this is it. Wow, um. Wow. How do I even take that? Like obviously I wouldn't want to do anything drastic cause from what you're saying and even what you're not it sounds like it's either I accept this bond, you're eternally miserable and angry and even more stalkerish except with possessive homicidal tendencies, or you die. Am I reading this right? And you didn't think about this before you did that? You just decided to bite me?" Stiles rambled on, ignoring Derek's discomfort. 

 

". . . Yes," Derek cleared his throat before gruffly coughing out an apology. 

 

"Sorry? Sorry?! Derek this is my, this is your, these are our lives! I mean yeah you're really hot and attractive and I was really hoping that maybe we'd be having sex by the end of tonight and maybe if we really clicked then we could try dating but now you're springing mates on me and it's for life and I just-I just, I need to think. I need to think. You need to leave and I need to think. You're not going to claw your eyes out or anything because you're not near me right? Because I don't think I could take that. Just, can you please?" Stiles silently pleaded with Derek to go with his eyes. Derek nodded once and left, looking like someone had kicked his puppy. 

 

Stiles drew in a deep breath and wandered into the kitchen where he splashed water into his face, waking him up a little more. Not that he needed it. He was plenty awake.

 

Stiles walked up to his bedroom, closing his window firmly and locking it so no werewolf would come in. His mirror threw his reflection at him with vengeance. Stiles looked thoroughly debauched; what hair he had was mussed, lips were swollen and red, and his neck carried what looked like just a hickey.

 

"My what big teeth you have grandmother," Stiles laughed to himself and flopped onto his bed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT ON FIRST CHAPTER: SOMEONE POINTED OUT TO ME THAT THEY SOMEHOW GOT FROM DEREK'S APARTMENT TO STILES' HOUSE AND MAN OKAY I SHOULD NOT BE ALLOWED TO WRITE AFTER LIKE, AT LEAST TEN O'CLOCK. BECAUSE THIS IS RIDICULOUS. I DIDN'T EVEN READ OVER MY OWN STORY AND WHAT IS EVEN GOING ON HERE. IT'S ONE AM. OKAY. GONNA SLEEP NOW.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I'M SORRY FOR ALL MY SHORT CHAPTERING. MAYBE SOMEDAY I'LL DO SOMETHING BIGGER. BUT NOT NOW.

Derek was. . . Well, he was nervous. After Kate, he hadn't planned on being with anyone else, because love fucks things up and he doesn't deserve to be with anyone after what he let Kate do. But then Stiles came along. At first he was just this horny teenager smelling of hormones and desperation but Derek came to learn things about the boy. The kid was smart, loyal, funny, and fantastic at taking care of others as well as diffusing awkward situations. Key emphasis on the _kid_ part. He was so young, he had so many other options in life. Even if nobody else could see it yet, Derek knew that Stiles was going to get a lot more attractive. He just didn't know it'd be so soon. It had hit him like a ton of bricks when Stiles had waltzed in wearing that revealing costume. It had taken all he had to not just grab Stiles and carry him somewhere to have his wicked way with him. Except that eventually it got to be too much. 

 

God, what was he thinking? Just take Stiles home, have sex, and. . .  And then what? That'd be it? If he had fucked Stiles, there'd be no afterwards. There would just be _then_ and _now_ because Derek wouldn't be able to go five seconds in the same room as him without thinking about those lips or the noises or _any_ of it. But they might have dated. They might have figured it out, gone out to watch cheesy movies, roll their eyes at the pack whenever they smirked at them. Derek might have held Stiles' hand, call his father 'sir', be a responsible adult. The point is, they might have had time. They might have had time to fall in love, figure everything out, and convince Stiles to become his mate. Instead. . . Instead, Derek had just _forced_ his mark on the teenager, changing his life forever. Changing _their_ lives forever. Derek groaned, he had really, royally fucked things up.

 

All these feelings were giving him a headache.

 

 _*Meanwhile. . .*_  

 

Stiles paced the floor of his room anxiously.

 

Derek wasn't lying. Stiles had definitely researched about mates, and while that google search had mostly brought up a lot of porn, Stiles had managed to scrounge up some information to update the bestiary with. It was forever.

 

Stiles could either ignore Derek and the bond, but that would just make Derek more possessive and angry, and nobody wanted that. Or, Stiles could accept it. Accepting it would mean lots of hot sex with a sexy older man but well, call him old-fashioned, Stiles kind of wanted to be romanced. And yeah, what might have been a one night stand might not be romance but they could have gotten there. 

 

Stiles had definitely not expected to end up werewolf married. 

 

Stiles sat at his desk, thinking.

 

Could he really just ignore it? Yeah, Derek had the emotional range of a teaspoon at times and his face was permanently set in a scowl, but it was _his_ scowl. Seriously, there must be at least several hundred variations of Derek's scowl. And his abs. Dude, his abs. And he's protective and loyal, not only for his pack but even for Scott and Stiles who swore up and down they weren't his pack. He wasn't especially funny or charming, but every once and a while he made a dry comment that made Stiles crack up and he was definitely handsome enough that his awkwardness was just attractive. Oh, and add all this to the fact the guy has a tragic backstory. Stiles didn't want Derek to suffer a rejected bond. That'd be cruel.

 

But at the same time, what about Stiles himself? If he accepted it, it'd be forever for him. Derek would be it. Could Stiles really deal with that sort of commitment? Nobody else had ever looked at him the way that Derek had. Derek could be sweet. Derek could- They could work this out. And maybe, maybe one day Stiles could love Derek.

 

Really, the answer was fairly simple, but there was so much to consider. Would Stiles have to take the bite? What about his father? What would his friends think? Could Stiles go to college? Would this attract monsters or hunters? What about school right now? How much would Derek expect from him? Stiles' mind spun with all the questions he had.

 

Stiles took out a pad of paper which he started writing on.

 

There would be things to consider. Stiles definitely wanted to start out slow, despite what had transpired earlier, Stiles was not easy. Well, okay, he kind of was. But he didn't want to rush into anything now that he was treading into unknown territory. He didn't want Derek to push him around or threaten him, there couldn't be any of that. What if Derek forced Stiles not to get involved with all the supernatural happenings? Stiles couldn't do that, and he didn't want Derek to do it out of a forced obligation or mistaken hierarchical thinking. 

 

He'd have to discuss this all with Derek.

 

Stiles called the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I'm a shit writer and seriously this is a trial run to see if I can actually finish something for once and write actual feelings. Does anyone know I suck with feelings? I do. I literally cannot deal, like, how and why do people do this. Why? Anyways, I used a lot of the same words a lot, I might have grammared wrong somewhere, this chapter may not fit with the rest, might be redundant yada yada I don't care you don't have to read it but thanks if you do. I'm really hungry. Okay, enjoy, I'll be back later (I'm working on a Stackson fic and when did the Teen Wolf fandom swallow me up thanks a lot guys I'm really in now)

It was around lunchtime when Derek arrived, and Stiles was cooking. Stiles hummed to himself as he stirred the meat sauce for the spaghetti, twisting his hips this way and that to his own rhythm. Derek looked on fondly, almost smiling, when Stiles turned to see him. Both turned bright red at being caught.

 

"Derek! Hi! How are you? What are you doing here? I mean, of course, I called you, so of course you're here! That definitely makes sense! I'm actually making lunch right now, do you like spaghetti? It's got meat sauce and I shredded some parmesan too! I was thinking we could eat and then discuss the entire, you know, mate thing because you know I have a lot of qu-"

 

"Fine," Derek smirked to himself, inexplicable warmth heating up inside his chest.

 

"You're laughing at me. I can tell. I can totally tell. Is that any way to treat your mate? Am I allowed to call this spouse abuse? Mates are the equivalents of spouses, right?" Stiles spins back to tend to the spaghetti, and Derek finds himself feeling inexplicable pride and love that Stiles is providing so well.

 

Stiles and Derek quietly sit down to eat, the spaghetti and bolognese tasting delicious, of home and pack and provision. When they're finished, it's almost a domestic picture, Stiles washing and handing the plates and silverware to Derek, who dries.

 

"This is what I want," the tips of Stiles' ears are red, and he's scrubbing at a glass like it's the end of the world. 

 

"Wha-?" Derek, ever so articulate, manages.

 

"I want this. I don't know what all being mates entails, but this is what I want."

 

"You're going to have to describe what _this_ is, Stiles. I'm not a mind reader," Derek says, though while not a mind reader, he can clearly hear Stiles' heart speeding up, stuttering this way and that.

 

"This is-I want. This. I want to make us meals, and then I want us to eat in a comfortable silence but probably with me babbling on and seriously that was a one time thing, if you think I'll be that quiet ever again you have another thing coming buddy. Anyways, besides that, I mean, I just-I want you to smile at me like you do, that stupid half twitch smirk thing that I _know_ means you're feeling fond for me and don't think that just because this is forever you're getting out of taking me on dates okay? You totally have to once I'm of age and my dad can't legally threaten to shoo-"

 

Derek's heart stops. Of course. When Stiles had started rambling, Derek was ready to just take him then and there, feeling all the love in the world. But, of course. Stiles is underage. Of course Derek had considered that, but hearing Stiles say that. Derek remembers Kate, remembers being taken advantage of like that. He had _forced_ his claim on Stiles. Kate hadn't even done that, Derek had accepted her and Stiles hadn't gotten that sort of chance. 

 

"Derek? Are you alright? I know I'm hot stuff but that's no reason for you to just gape at me like I-"

 

"I have to go," Derek forced down his own self-disgust and pushed his way out the door, leaving Stiles staring after him in shock.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY MOTHER OF PILLOWS GUYS I'M SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT I APOLOGIZE I REALLY, TRULY DO. I WILL TRY NOT TO HAVE SUCH SHORT CHAPTERS IN THE FUTURE, I SWEAR.
> 
> ALSO. IF YOU DON'T GET THE MOON MOON REFERENCE, YOU HAVEN'T INTERNETED ENOUGH.

"THAT FUCKING IDIOT!" Stiles fumed as he raced upstairs to throw himself on his bed and pound his pillow with his fists.

 

Good Lord, of all the stupid- Derek was not even a fail wolf. Derek was on level with Moon Moon. Hell, Derek WAS fucking Moon Moon. Stiles was so done. So done.

 

"FINE! IF YOU WANT TO SUFFER THEN FINE!" Stiles shouted out to the empty air, his voice hoarse with rage. Stiles narrowed his eyes and glared around him. A minute went by. Another. 

 

Stiles slowly smiled as his plan grew in his mind. Granted, it wasn't a particularly ingenious plan, not even borderline fantastic, but it would get the job done. Halloween was over, so his Red Riding Hood outfit was out. Stiles sighed, concluding his defeat and picked up his phone, dialing a number he had long since memorized.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hi, Lydia, it's Stiles. Hey, do you want to go shopping tomorrow?" 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BECAUSE I ALWAYS POST SHORT CHAPTERS HERE'S A CRUMMY PICTURE I DREW OF STILES IN THE RED RIDING HOOD OUTFIT
> 
> http://jjmyster22.deviantart.com/art/Seeing-Red-381545186 or http://jjmyster22.tumblr.com/post/54168714708/for-my
> 
> NO LIE I CANNOT DRAW DYLAN O'BRIEN TO SAVE MY LIFE I'M SORRY JUST IMAGINE THAT THE FACE IS RIGHT OKAY YEAH SORRY SO SORRY

Lydia was skeptical at first, but was surprisingly ready to help him after a quick run-down on the situation. Whisking Stiles this way and that, they were soon laden with shopping bags. 

 

"You're going to look so hot, you don't even know," Lydia smirked, pleased with her work.

 

"Yeah thanks," Stiles murmured absently, looking around for the food court, tired of shopping. Lydia smacked him and brought his focus back.

 

"No seriously, if you had dressed like this and your hair was grown out a little the way it is now, you might have even had a slight chance with me," Lydia's eyes widened slightly to emphasize how big that was. It was pretty big.

 

"Wow, okay, thanks. So, do I just. . . Wear it during a pack meeting or what?" Stiles glanced at the burger king, fidgeting.

 

"You've got to be kidding. We are _not_ wasting this on a regular pack meeting."

 

"We aren't?"

 

"No."

 

"Soooo. . .?" Stiles pursed his lips, completely clueless as to where this was all going.

 

"Don't be stupid, we'll go to the bar," Lydia flipped her hair, rolling her eyes.

 

"Uh, yeah, that's awesome but are we not remembering that a. I'm gay now and b. everyone but Derek are under twenty-one?" Stiles held up his fingers for the numbers, in case Lydia had forgotten. Her glare made it obvious she hadn't.

 

"I'm not stupid Stiles. We'll be going to the _gay_ bar and since when has it ever mattered that we're not legal?"

 

"Good question."

 

"Always are. So, here's the plan. You wear the clothes, we'll all meet up at the bar, and you go flirt and dance on the floor. Make sure to rub against some guy too. Derek will be so jealous," Lydia smiled, already anticipating the drama to follow. 

 

"You're enjoying this aren't you," Stiles narrowed his eyes with suspicion. Lydia smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes. Stiles shook his head and sighed with mock defeat before opening his mouth again, "So, when is this happening?"

 

"Tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT GOING TO LIE GUYS I SUCK AT WRITING ANYTHING RESEMBLING SMUT SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK
> 
> Also. Please do not criticize my writing, I know that I'm not all that great but there's no need to be mean (nobody really has, but I'd like for this streak of kindness to continue if you could)
> 
> Thank you! And sorry for the bad somewhat porn/transition to the next chapter.

 

Stiles nervously stepped out to where Lydia was waiting. She looked over him before nodding with satisfaction. Red skinny jeans that hugged his ass like a second skin, a black dress shirt that revealed sharp collarbones, and artfully tousled hair transformed Stiles from dorkily cute to sexy. Stiles blushed under Lydia's scrutiny, nervously tugging on his open collar.

 

"Passable," Lydia dismissed him with a wave of her hand before leading him off to the car.

 

"Sooo we're just going to go in there?" Stiles wrung his hands nervously as they got in the car.

 

"And flirt," Lydia rolled her eyes.

 

"Uh. Okay, okay, how-uh, how do I do that?" Stiles asked, clearly uncomfortable.

 

"Just go on the dance floor and shimmy your hips or something," Lydia smirked.

 

"You realize that this sort of plan never works in real life, right?"

 

"It'll work. Trust me," and then Lydia turned the radio on and they drove in silence until they were there. Lydia pushed Stiles into the Jungle, abandoning him completely after a quick "Go get 'em tiger."

 

Stiles stood awkwardly at the edge of the dance floor for a second, before a pair of hands grabbed him and he felt his body get pulled until it was flush against the owner of said-pair-of-hands. Stiles felt the hands move down to his hips as they directed his movement to the beat of the blaring music. Lips rested on his neck as the hands drew him nearer until Stiles could feel the other guy's front grinding against his ass. Stiles let himself drown in the sensations and lifted his arms to wrap back and let his hands rest on the back of the guy's head. Their two bodies moved sensually, an intimate dance, and plenty of stimulation for a hormonal teenage boy. Stiles gasped as the lips at his neck bit down slightly, the pressure going straight to his cock.

 

And then it was deja vu all over again. The body was torn from him, Stiles looked around in surprise, and lo and behold there was one angry and possessive Alpha. Stiles almost groaned with how well the whole thing worked and how fucking cliche the whole thing was and then- And then seriously who cares about those cliches and shit because there was a Derek Hale dragging him off into the sunset (or out of the Jungle and to the Camaro but seriously, details. Unnecessary).

 

Stiles yelped as his back hit the side of Derek's car, but the shock quickly faded as he stared into Derek's eyes which were definitely staring at Stiles with lust. Stiles decided quickly that there was really too much staring going on and not enough sexy stuff. Reaching out, he pulled the man's head down and kissed him, letting out a deep moan for good measure. Derek growled, leaning into the kiss and deepening it. Stiles involuntarily gasped as Derek's tongue slid against his lower lip before sliding into his mouth, hot and wet. A few more hungry kisses, and then Stiles felt a pressure down - _moan_ \- Stiles gasped again, bucking against Derek's hand which was currently cupping Stiles' hard on. Derek smirked against the teen's lips before diving in to suck the boy's tongue and simultaneously rub him off. Stiles didn't stand a chance, crying out as he came a few seconds later. Derek let out a low moan of his own, before thrusting against Stiles' hip until he was gone as well. 

 

The two were panting, Stiles could barely even hold himself up and Derek was completely depending on his car's support. Seeing Stiles so utterly debauched spread another wave of heat through him though, sending jolts to his already hardening dick. Derek's eyes gleamed red as he stared at the boy.

 

"Mine," Derek immediately froze, hearing the traitorous word fall from his lips.

 

And Stiles just groaned and nodded, agreeing readily with, "Yours."

 

And then Derek was shoving the teenager into the Camaro and was driving off back to his house. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make the sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God. Kill me now. What am I doing? What the fuck is this fic? Why did I ever write this? Why am I still writing this? Why am I finishing this?
> 
> Oh my God I hate myself I hate my life why do I do this why do I spend my time doing this shit why can't I just study for upcoming classes or call colleges about transfers or work on my equally disgusting but substantially more satisfying and ambitious project why am I writing gay sex between fictional characters why why why oh my God this is actually so embarrassing though watch as I fail to write satisfying smut because I'm actually terrible and oh my god like seriously ive never even kissed anyone ok wtf do i think im doing watch as i insert every single sexy tropey thing i can remember ok jeez eighteen years of my life and this is what it amounts to please help me wtf am i doing asdfasg;alsf
> 
> Ok I'm done. Enjoy. I have also decided to remove like, EVERY tag on this story. Fuck those tags. I don't want to write knotting or that hot and sweaty rough sex stuff. I don't know man, it's just not me.

Derek tossed Stiles onto his bed and frantically tore his shirt off and began to unbuckle his pants. Stiles followed suit, having significantly more trouble with his skinny jeans. Derek took in the sight appreciatively. Stiles' pale, white skin was a stark contrast against the black of his cover but the red on his cheeks matched the pants he was trying to get off. Derek slowly crawled onto the bed and towards Stiles before helping the other out of the troublesome article of clothing. Stiles squirmed underneath the larger man. The two made quite the picture; Derek's large, muscular frame hovering over the teenager's slim and lanky one was a beautiful, sensual promise of domination. And dominate he did. Derek bent over to take a searing kiss from Stiles, immediately sliding his tongue into the young man's open and shocked mouth. When Stiles was ready to reciprocate, Derek had already moved on. The older man slid down, pressing warm, open-mouthed kisses against the corner of his lips, his jaw, his neck-and oh. _Oh_.

Stiles bucked up as Derek sucked the sensitive skin, nibbling a little bit before trailing kisses to the other side of the teen's neck and working in another to-be hickey. Stiles trembled as Derek made his way down, pressing wet kisses into his collarbone, his chest. A tongue on his nipple elicited an appreciative gasp and nervous giggle from Stiles, evoking a smug smirk from Derek. Derek continued to roam lower and lower before Stiles felt a wet pressure on his dick. Derek mouthed at the head before licking a stripe down the length. Each and every touch, kiss, and lick extracted all sorts of sweet, sweet noises from the teenager. Derek was so aroused it almost hurt, and from his lover's shivering body and flushed skin, it was clear to see that he wasn't the only one affected. 

"Lube. Bedside table," Derek roughly bit out, whipping his head up to look at Stiles pleadingly. The boy looked completely wrecked; his deep, brown eyes were glazed over with desire, tousled hair even more messed up and darkened with sweat to provide a gorgeous contradiction to his white skin. red with embarrassment. The younger man jolted and hastily twisted to reach over and rummage through Derek's things before finding the right tube and tossing it over. Stiles' hissed as a coated finger rubbed his entrance before slowly pushing in. Derek growled, impatient but trying his best to go slow and be gentle. Gentle, gentle, gentle. The word ran through Derek's mind like a pounding bass and he repeated it to himself like a mantra as he concentrated on opening his lovely, pretty little mate up. Mate, his mate, his precious, perfect mate. The smell of sex clouded Derek's senses and he immersed himself in the calming beat of Stiles' heart to prevent himself from taking the boy right there, preparation be damned. One finger, two fingers. Slick lube over shimmery skin. Two fingers, scissoring inside a tight heat, three fingers, crooked and searching. Stiles moaning, the guttural sound sliding through Derek's ears and into his body, gripping his heart in a choke hold. Hastily squeezing out more lube, dropping the bottle through slippery fingers.

Derek coated his dick thoroughly, until it was dripping the fluid and gracelessly shuffled over between Stiles' legs. The teenager looked unbelievably sensuous, lying there with an arm thrown over his eyes and slender, pale legs open and waiting. The sight sparked something animalistic within the older man, who took a deep, stabilizing breath and lined the hard length of his dick with Stiles' hole. Stiles nervously twitched and then cried out as a scorching heat shot up from his groin up to his head, making him dizzy. Derek carefully pressed forward until he was completely inside. Stiles whimpered at the discomfort, the alien feeling of being so _full_. The two panted-heavy gasps overlapping with grunts and groans as Derek began to move at a leisurely pace. 

"D-Derek," Stiles sobbed, voice rough with need. It was too overwhelming. Everything was too much. Stiles felt a throbbing ache _everywhere_. It was awful, it was wonderful, it was just too much. Pain, pleasure, discomfort, desire, fear, fascination-emotions warred inside with the twisting knot inside. Derek too could only gulp in the scent of his- _his_ Stiles. His hands were tight on the teenager's hips in a bruising grip, like he was trying to claw his way into the boy himself and capture his soul. Sweaty skin sliding against sweaty skin, Derek gradually increased his pace and shifted, shoving here and there until-

"Derek!" Stiles wailed, body jerking upward. The werewolf hunched over before collapsing over Stiles and rotated his hips, grinding into the teen like he intended to just melt through until they were one. Stiles felt tears mixing with drops of sweat as he choked up and let Derek take over his body, take over him.

"Stiles," Derek huskily replied, thrusting in and out at incrementally slow, but rhythmic pace. Stiles felt too hot, too vulnerable. His dick was trapped between his slender stomach and Derek's firm one, small hairs matted with his pre-come and their sweat. He felt something terrible inside of him; the twisty knot growing and growing until the teenager thought that he might just explode with sensation. He was coming closer to something, to the brink, to the edge and it was scary. Stiles was scared. Derek was washing him away in his wave, taking him somewhere he was unfamiliar with. Everything felt awful and amazing. Stiles was sure that Derek could ask him for anything, _anything_ , and he would. He would do it gladly. Underneath the hard, power-filled body of his lover, Stiles felt small and weak. Not wanting to be lost, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's back, desperate for sensation and stability. Derek was quickening his pace, fucking into the body beneath him fervently, frantically reaching for release. Stiles held on for the ride, finding himself closer and closer to that edge with every slide of the thick length inside of him. Stiles came first, a rushing, static filling his ears as he cried Derek's name, whole body squeezing with exertion. Derek felt Stiles' tighten and liquid on his chest and adjusted his position so that he could see Stiles' face. Stiles was the ugliest and the handsomest at that moment. There was nobody, Derek was sure, that could ever be as attractive as Stiles was in that moment. The younger looked like he was in agony, like he was in bliss, like everything he ever wanted was fulfilled, like he'd never have enough. This pushed Derek over as well, and Derek shoved in like he was trying to meld them together and came.

Derek felt his strength go out and quickly pulled out before falling onto his side next to Stiles. The two lie side by side, gasping for air. It took a few moments for them to catch their breath and then Derek gently rolled Stiles over to curl around him. The two were too hot, too sticky, but the discomfort was ignored in favor of the comfort of closeness. There would be questions, accusations, and arguments for later. There would be debate and compromise. Their future and present would have to be discussed. They would have to work out a lot of things. But for now, all that mattered was the glowing satisfaction and the warmth of each others' skin. Derek kissed Stiles' shoulder and mouthed a silent "woof". The wolf had captured his red riding hood at long last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God. So. I read this over and I'm not going to change anything but it's so bad. Like, so bad. I'm so bad at writing. I should never write smut again. This was a terrible idea. This is all awful. I'm so sorry. I hope you liked it. I like it. I hate it. Oh God. I don't know. Whatever.


End file.
